sarah_briner12fandomcom-20200213-history
Tina Lilanna Elizabeth
Tina Lilanna Elizabeth (Adopted October 30, 2019) is the youngest sister of Theresa Lynn Elizabeth the Twelventh Adoptive Daughter Of Sbriner4 Biography Tina, unlike her twin sister Theresa, does not do things other girls participate in. Tina has a Girly Girl personality, as she loves Dance. Outfits * Let's Celebrate Outfit * Hit the Slopes Outfit * Sparkling Star Dance Outfit * Celebration Dress Outfit * Rainbow Sprinkles Outfit Personality Girly Girl Appearance American girl, dark skin, Dark Brown Straight hair tied in a pigtail, Let's Celebrate Outfit, Let's Celebrate accessories Occupation Twin-Sister Of Theresa Alignment Good Relatives Theresa (twin sister) Taylor (Adoptive Sister) Tiffany (Adoptive Sister) Tosha (Adoptive Sister) Toulane (Adoptive Sister) Tracy (Adoptive Sister) Tiffany (Adoptive Sister) Tosha (Adoptive Sister) Tori (Adoptive Sister) Sarah (Adoptive mother) Likes Dance, Books, Bothering Her Twin Sister Theresa When She Is Taking Her Nap And Talks In Her Sleep, Making Fun Of Her Older Sister Toulane, playing with her Friends. Quote "Not By The Hair Of My Chinny Chin Chin!" Appearance On Sarah Briner12 According to Sarah, Tina was the Well-Behaved one of the American Girl Doll. Tina didn't talk Just Like What Sarah Does And Theresa, unlike her sister Theresa, does girl things. Tina has a Girly Girl personality, as she Loves Dance. Like the other American Girl Doll characters in the series, she is a good friend of Ava (Arianna's Twin-Sister) And Arianna (Ava's Twin-Sister) and often joins her on Sarah's adventures in The Year Of 2019 and is aware that her Twin Sister Theresa Is Still Taking A Nap. Basic Facts ◾ Name: Tina Elizabeth ◾ First Appearance: Changes For Sarah Family ◾ Sarah Elizabeth Briner: Mother After Adoption. ◾ Theresa Lynn Elizabeth: Twin Sister After Adoption. ◾ Roxanne Olivia Elizabeth Annabelle Lilianna Elizabeth And Hannah Roselynn Elizabeth: Middle Sister After Adoption. ◾ Victoria Camilla Elizabeth, Sylvia Crystal Elizabeth, Jocelyn Clarissa Elizabeth, Anna "Anne" Christina Elizabeth And Ashley Louisa Elizabeth: Younger Sister After Adoption. ◾ Chloe Denise Elizabeth, Miley Cindy Elizabeth, Mary-Anne Cassie Elizabeth, Kaitlyn Carmella Elizabeth, Camila-Maile Chrissy Elizabeth And Bridget (Create Your Own And Sarah's Favorite Dream Doll): Youngest Sister After Adoption. ◾ Isabella Marianna Elizabeth: Aunt After Adoption, ◾ Julia Roxanne Elizabeth, Juliet Rachel Elizabeth (Julianna's Older Sister), Julianna (Julia's Twin-Sister), Katherine And Charlotte (Create Your Own Doll): Niece After Adoption ◾ Lillianna Chelsie Elizabeth, Lauren, Lily-Grace, Ava (Arianna's Twin-Sister), Arianna (Ava's Twin-Sister), Gianna And Gabriella: Niece After Adoption. Personality Tina is the Oldest Elizabeth sister. She is Nine when she is first seen in Changes For Sarah. She is Didn't Talk Just Like What Sarah Does. Tina has a Mini doll named Elizabeth and greatly loves stories, especially fairy tales. Unlike Theresa, She And Toulane Are easily adjusting to their new well-to-do-life; this is most likely due to their age. However, she does miss her Sisters and cries in her sleep about them. She and Toulane have a Adoptive tutor after being adopted. Outfits ◾ Let's Celebrate Outfit With Let's Celebrate Accessories Dislikes Being Around Younger Sisters, Her Twin Sister Theresa Kept Take It Personally (formerly) In The Books Meet Sarah Briner: An American Girl Sarah tells Brittany Lescher about the day Tina (named) was Adopted.